


Three Chance Meetings

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Rus, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Light Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rus is a bit of an asshole, Sex Work, Sex worker Rus, Smut, blowjob, top Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: Rus was not the first person Edge had expected to run into in a place like this. Not dressed like that, and certainly not looking so... enticing. But hey, now that they're both here, why not make the most of it, right? Edge certainly isn't complaining about this predicament. Even if it does set him back a few hundred G.





	1. Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, this is just an excuse for smut. But for some reason I can never contain my fics to one chapter, so I've got a couple more after this. Just short ones (with a bit more smut), but my brain had to add plot. Hope you enjoy! And let me know if I've missed any tags.

Edge noticed him the moment he stepped into the room. How could he not? Even in an establishment as pristine as this, he stood out like a diamond in a cave. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the lights dimmed to make the room warm and intoxicating. Edge’s shoes clicked against the marble floors as he crossed the lounge, sliding into a stool at the bar. “Good evening. May I buy you a drink?”

“you—” Rus looked up, his eyes wide as gems, and Edge smirked. “what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Now is that really any way to greet a potential client?” Rus’s face burned gold but his expression quickly shifted to contempt.

“don’t humour me. what do you want? did you know i was here?”

Edge nodded at the bartender. “Rosé, please.”

“you don’t drink rosé,” Rus pointed out.

“No, but you do.” Edge slid the glass in front of him. “You look dazzling tonight, by the way. You should wear white more often.” Scowling, Rus snatched up the wine and took a long sip.

“you still haven’t told me why you’re here. and don’t tell me it’s because you want to get in my pants. please.”

Edge couldn’t withhold a smile. “I’m here on business. I have a room upstairs.” _A room someone else paid for, thank heavens._ “It’s quite comfortable. Queen size bed, private balcony, spacious shower—”

“okay, i get it. so what? you looking for a little pleasure on the side of your business?”

“Perhaps.” Edge gave Rus a once over. Truthfully, it had come as quite the surprise seeing him here. Not an entirely unpleasant one, despite their relationship. Seeing him like this was… rousing. Almost unsettling, only the feeling in the pit of Edge’s chest wasn’t discomfort, not in the least. Rus never dressed up for anyone, but Edge had never seen him on duty. Each item of clothing was precisely chosen to entice. The blouse, unbuttoned at the top to flaunt his smooth collarbone. The slacks, which sat low on his slender hips. His sleeves rolled up to give off an air of casual indifference. Even his face looked more angular in this light. The lines of his jaw and cheekbones were smoother, almost delicate. And it was certainly deliberate, because how could one person look so tempting with so little effort?

“How much for the night?” Edge asked, because he wasn’t fooling himself. He wanted this. Something fun with someone pretty. Not what he’d been anticipating when he’d come here, but it was an opportunity too sweet to turn down.

Rus scoffed. “more than you can afford.”

Edge’s mouth twitched. “Try me.”

“three hundred.” Edge winced internally. Okay. Definitely more than he’d been expecting, but in hindsight, not unusual for a Tale-verse monster. They were something of a luxury in this city. One few could afford. Edge hesitated, and for the first time, Rus looked smug. “didn’t think so.” He finished the remainder of the wine, then slid off the barstool. “now if you don’t mind, i’m going to go find actual prospective clients.” Edge watched him walk away, his gaze inadvertently following the graceful movement of his hips.

Sighing, he stood up. “Wait.” Rus stopped, turning to lift a brow. “I’ll pay.” Edge could already feel the hole in his wallet.

“out of spite?” Rus rolled his eyes. “no thanks. there are plenty of people here who actually want to fuck me.”

Edge cleared his throat. “Not out of spite.”

“you actually want to fuck me?” Edge shrugged, and Rus grimaced, looking dubious. He considered for a moment, his mouth twisting. “can you pay?” Edge nodded. “for real. i meant it. three hundred. you’re not gonna scam me?”

Edge sighed. “What do you take me for?”

“a fell-verse bastard.” Rus took a plastic card out of his pocket and dropped it in Edge’s palm. “key to my room. give me ten minutes to freshen up.” Edge smirked, tucking the card into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Okay.”

“if you’re going to be an asshole about this then you can keep your stupid money,” Rus snapped.

“Nope. I’d very much like to spend it.”

“if this is some elaborate prank—”

“Have you ever known me to be one for pranks?”

“so you—you actually want this?”

Edge tilted his head. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Rus shrugged, scowling at the floor. “maybe.”

“Oh come now. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

Rus narrowed his sockets, his eye-lights glinting. “what? you and me?” He glanced away, fidgeting. “whatever. ten minutes. if you get cold feet i’m suing for disappointment.”

Edge’s mouth twitched upward. “Eager?”

Rus gave him a once-over. “curious,” he said before walking away.

****

“You lit candles?” The flames flickered off the walls, lighting the room a dull gold. Edge breathed in the smell of vanilla and peaches. “Very mood-setting.”

“well i’m not fucking you in the dark.” Rus sat down on the corner of the four-poster bed, tugging his shoes off.

“I suppose the show is half the pleasure.” Edge ran his fingers over the silk sheets. Though he was certain the price of his own hotel room would make him cringe if his company shared it with him, he doubted it compared to this one. The chandeliers alone were probably worth more than his whole apartment. The lace curtains fluttered as a breeze passed through the open windows, making the candlelight dance off the walls.

“well?” Rus leaned back, folding his arms. “aren’t you going to kiss me or something?”

Edge took a step toward him, close enough that he could smell the scent of cinnamon-sugar he’d come to associate with Rus. It was blessedly absent of the usual undertone of cigarette smoke today. “Is that what you want?”

“it isn’t about what i want, it’s about what you want.”

“Very well.” Edge sank to his knees in front of Rus, resting his hands on his hips. Rus stared at him, his golden eyes glistening like the candles on the windowsill. Edge smirked up at him. “Can I keep going?”

Rus clasped his hands in his lap, his eyes flicking away from Edge. “i don’t know what you’re trying to do, but…”

“You told me to do what I want. This is what I want.” Gently, Edge pried Rus’s knees apart. A pinprick of magic glowed through his slacks. “Allow me?” Rus nodded, mana suffusing the joints of his neck. Edge pulled down Rus’s zipper and slid his pants over his hips. Magic clouded his pelvis, warm gold. Edge brushed his finger through it and Rus’s breath caught. He shifted, clearing his throat.

“well, what do you want?”

Edge squeezed his thigh. “I want you to make what you’re comfortable with.” Rus made an irritated noise, rolling his eyes.

“whatever.” His magic shimmered and settled into a cunt. Edge nodded appreciatively, thumbing the curve of his pelvis. He stroked Rus’s clit and found it slick. Surprised, he cocked a brow.

“You want this?”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” Rus’s short tone was belied by the deep flush across his cheekbones. Edge smiled.

“Nothing. Shall I keep going?”

“if you keep asking me that your time’s going to run out before you’ve even put your dick in me.”

Edge grinned. “And then there’d be no winners.” Rubbing Rus’s inner thigh with his thumb, he lowered his head and licked his outer folds, gently pressing between them. Rus exhaled heavily when he circled his clit, then stifled a whimper when he pushed his tongue inside him.

Edge traced Rus’s bones with his hands as he ate him out. He was porcelain smooth and so delicate, Edge kept his touches light, almost afraid of hurting him. The quiet moans he was failing to suppress were making Edge’s pants feel tight.

When he’d left his room for a drink this evening, he’d hardly expected to find himself with his face between the legs of someone he barely considered a friend. He and Rus had always walked a fine line between casual acquaintances and enemies. Certainly, Edge had considered this scenario—more as a hypothetical than an actual possibility—but Rus wasn’t unattractive. Quite the contrary, in fact, and Edge wasn’t complaining about his predicament at all. Not in the least.

He lifted Rus’s legs over his shoulders, giving himself room to press deeper. Rus’s moans were becoming less restrained, and if the gradual tightening of his walls was any indication, he was nearing his climax. Edge used his tongue to stimulate his clit and pushed two fingers inside him, curling them. Rus clutched the back of his skull with grating fingers, and Edge’s cock twitched. “ _fuck,_ ” Rus gasped. “fuck—i—oh…” He released a sweet cry as his walls convulsed around Edge’s tongue, moaning against his hand.

Edge sat back and wiped his mouth. Rus’s face was bright with magic and sweat. A pretty look on him. Climbing to his feet, Edge stood between his legs. He began to unbutton Rus’s shirt, bending to kiss his shoulders. “what are you doing?” Rus breathed.

“Enjoying myself,” Edge murmured, kissing his neck.

“can you—can just fuck me?”

Edge drew back, smiling when he saw the state Rus was in. Dishevelled and thoroughly debauched. His cock throbbed. “That I can most certainly do. Mind getting these off for me?” He indicated his tight slacks. With a glare, Rus yanked down the zipper. Edge winced as it barely brushed past the sensitive head of his cock. Lying back, Rus pulled Edge down on top of him, spreading his knees. He slapped Edge’s hand away when he reached for the remaining buttons of his blouse. Edge lifted a brow. “I don’t get to experience you in all your glory?”

“show me yours and i’ll show you mine,” Rus said, nodding at Edge’s sweater.

Edge grunted. “Touché. Though in my defence you’re a lot prettier than I am.”

Rus scoffed. “a flimsy defence. you’re ruggedly handsome and you know it.” A surprised laugh burst from Edge’s chest and in that moment, he longed to kiss Rus. Cupping his face, he leaned down, but Rus froze, pushing against his chest. “wait.” Edge looked up and found something too akin to fear in his wide eyes. “i don’t—i—”

“It’s okay.” Edge lifted Rus’s legs around his waist, and they both gasped when his cock brushed Rus’s folds. “Can I kiss you in other places?”

Rus nodded, then looked down and squeezed his sockets shut. “i’m sorry,” he whispered. “i just don’t want our first kiss to be… you know. like this.”

Edge frowned. “Why does it matter?” Rus grimaced, dropping his gaze, and Edge shook his head. “Sorry. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Much as he longed to pursue that line of questioning. “You’re going to hate me for asking, but… can I keep going?” Rus nodded, chewing his fingers.

Edge lined himself up and pressed in the first couple of inches. Rus sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes. “yes,” he groaned, rocking his hips up and coaxing Edge deeper. Edge grunted, bracing his arms above Rus’s head. “yes, that’s it. fuck.” Rus buried his face in Edge’s shoulder, his breaths warm against Edge’s neck. Edge rolled his hips, sinking deeper, and Rus groaned.

“That feel good?” Rus nodded and Edge cradled the back of his skull, closing his eyes. “This is nice. You feel—incredible.” He thrust in harder, their magic slapping together wetly. Rus whined and Edge yearned more than ever to kiss him. He opted for his neck instead of his mouth, nipping at the smooth vertebrae and laving it in magic.

“i’m going to—to come,” Rus breathed, clinging to Edge’s shoulders. Brushing his teeth against Rus’s jaw, Edge sat up, pulling Rus into his lap. He thumbed his clit, bouncing him on his cock, and Rus’s walls began to tighten.

“ _Oh—_ you’re getting me close too.” Edge gasped, sucking on Rus’s vertebrae.

“not too hard on the neck,” Rus hissed, pulling back. “you don’t want to damage the merchandise.”

Edge laughed breathlessly, adjusting Rus in his lap so he could rock into him. “The merchandise is awfully lovely.” Rus’s face glowed faintly and he buried it in Edge’s neck. Oh, what Edge wouldn’t give to be able to see his mark on Rus’s pretty bones.

“can you—” Rus squirmed in Edge’s lap and pushed his hand away. Edge watched shamelessly as he touched himself and grinded against his cock. But more than anything, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Rus’s face. His head was tipped back, eyes shut, mouth slack. Edge leaned in, licking his way down Rus’s ribs. He moaned as Rus convulsed around his cock, grasping onto his hips.

“Can I—” He gasped, bucking into Rus. “I’m so close—”

“you can come inside me.” Rus settled his head against Edge’s shoulder, breathing deeply as Edge pushed in and held. He whined softly when Edge came, filling him with his magic.

Edge clung to Rus long after his climax had faded. He breathed into his shoulder until Rus began to squirm. “you’re still inside me,” he whispered. Edge let himself linger just another moment before pulling out.

He lay back on the bed and shut his eyes. “Thank you for that.”

“your money is thanks enough,” Rus said, getting up. Edge’s gaze inadvertently fell to the trickle of red slicking his thighs. He hummed appreciatively, almost tempted to pay for more time with him. Rus glanced at him and frowned. “can you not look at me like that?”

Edge sat up, clearing his throat. “Like what?”

“like you want to eat me.”

Edge snorted. “Unlikely. You may be sweet but you’d hardly be nutritious.” Rus’s bemused look made him grin. Standing up, he pulled on his pants and smoothed the creases from his sweater. “That was—that was nice, by the way.” When Rus didn’t look at him, he reluctantly said, “I suppose I’ll get going then.”

Rus sat on the bed, buttoning his shirt. “alright.”

Sighing, Edge nodded. “Very well. Perhaps another time.” He made for the door with stiff legs.

“wait, edge. can you—can you not tell anyone about this?”

Edge stopped, frowning. “I won’t. But can I ask why?”

Grimacing, Rus folded his hands in his lap. “not everyone knows i do this. and—and even of the people that do. i—i don’t want them to make any assumptions, or—or to think that—”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“thank you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Rus scowled. “no.”

“Would you ever do this again? With me?”

“depends.”

“On what?”

“how much you paid me.”

He was certain Rus was joking, but Edge found it hard not to slump. “So this was just about the money?”

Rus groaned, falling back onto the bed. “why are you doing this? you couldn’t just fuck me and go?”

Edge smiled faintly. “I’ll go. Perhaps we’ll run into each other again and we can explore this further.”

“remember to bring your wallet.”

Edge sighed. “You’re insufferable.”

“you say that as if you weren’t hard for me ten minutes ago.”

“I said insufferable. Not unattractive.” He turned to leave. “Thank you again. I had a lovely evening.”

Rus propped himself up on his elbow, and actually smiled. “yeah, wasn’t too bad.”

“Goodbye, Rus.”

“later, edgelord.”

Hours later, Edge lay awake in his bed. Though he’d showered, his bones tingled as if Rus’s magic still lingered. He was no stranger to one-night stands, not even ones he’d paid for, but this was Rus. Hardly the first person on Edge’s list of ‘most fuckable’. Well, he hadn’t been until tonight. Quite the chance meeting. One Edge would gladly repeat. Perhaps.


	2. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into Rus is a welcome relief from Edge's night out. A _very_ welcome relief.

Edge had never been fond of bars. They were too loud and the people were too conversational. He squinted through the dimmed lights, looking for Undyne, but she’d long since disappeared into the clamour. He tipped back his flagon of beer, scowling when he found the bartop sticky beneath his fingers. Really not his idea of ‘fun’, he thought as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

He swivelled in his stool, scanning the crowd, and his soul leapt. Even through the sultry orange lighting, there was no mistaking the skeleton perched on the arm of the sofa near the faux fireplace. Shadows flickered across his angular jawbone, and his golden eye-lights simmered in the darkness.

Emboldened by the few drinks he’d had, Edge slid off his stool and squeezed past the sweaty bodies. “Rus?” He grinned when Rus flinched and spun around.

“what the hell are _you_ doing here?”

“I’m just—work party,” Edge chuckled, shaking his head. “Are you… on duty?”

Rus shrugged. “if someone’s paying.”

“I could…” Edge touched his arm. “Um—let me buy you a drink?”

“oh, i…” Rus stood up, shrugging Edge’s hand off. “i’m sorry. not tonight.” He grimaced. “i mean, not that i don’t want to. i do. maybe we could—”

“No.” Edge forced a smile. “It’s—don’t worry about it. Maybe another time.” He turned away but Rus caught his elbow.

“wait—” His fingers slipped down to Edge’s hand. “that’s not what i meant. i have a room upstairs.” He glanced around the room then leaned in. “i’m not meant to be on the clock but… how much cash do you have on you?”

Edge blinked. “I—oh. Um…” He fumbled his wallet from his back pocket and counted out the notes. “Only—only a hundred and fifty.”

“i’ll take it.”

“Okay…”

Rus tucked the notes into his back pocket then tugged on Edge’s hand. “come on.” Edge followed him through the crowd, his mind still a few paces behind. They pushed through the throng, passing a couple of Edge’s co-workers. Most of them were distracted by raunchy conversations of their own. The noise faded when they reached the second level and entered a carpeted hallway. Rus unlocked his door and it creaked open. Edge followed him inside, blinking when Rus flicked the light on. The room was modest in size, with a double bed squeezed against the far wall beneath an open window. The curtains swayed in the breeze, carrying the smell of cigarette smoke.

“sorry,” Rus mumbled, slipping off his shoes. “wasn’t expecting company tonight.” Edge smiled. This was the Rus he knew. Faded jeans and an old turtleneck. He watched him kick his sneakers under the bed, then sucked in a sharp breath when he cupped the back of Edge’s neck and kissed it. Magic dropped to his pelvic cavity and he closed his eyes, putting an arm around Rus’s waist.

“I’m not complaining,” he breathed, drawing Rus in and pressing against him. Rus tilted his head to meet Edge’s eye.

“did you know i was here?”

“If I had, I would have come earlier.”

Rus groped him through his jeans. “better not come early.”

“I’ll try not to, but your hands feel awfully good on me.” Edge pushed into his palm and Rus squeezed. He breathed against Edge’s neck, giving it a cursory nip before pulling back. His face was bright, a dusting of gold magic creeping into his cheekbones. Licking his teeth, he unzipped Edge’s jeans and squeezed his cock.

“nice,” he purred, thumbing the head. “just what i was hoping for.” Edge closed his eyes, breathing unsteadily as Rus gave him a few pumps.

“Such pretty hands,” Edge whispered, leaning onto Rus’s shoulder. “Glad they’re functional too.” Rus leaned back to meet his gaze. His eye-lights were fixed on Edge’s face, crisp and golden and fiercely engaged. Cupping Rus’s jaw, Edge leaned in to kiss him. Rus’s hand froze and he pulled back. “I’m sorry,” Edge said, letting his hand drop at once. “It—it slipped my mind. I was… lost in the moment. Or something.”

Rus looked down. “it’s okay.” His eyes flicked up to Edge’s face before he sank to his knees. Edge went still, magic trickling into his mandible. Pulling Edge’s zipper down, Rus pulled out his cock and stroked it. Edge breathed out, resting a hand on Rus’s shoulder. He groaned when Rus licked the sides before taking it into his mouth.

Edge was torn between closing his eyes to savour the warmth of Rus’s tongue, and keeping them open to witness the beautiful glide of his cock in and out of his mouth. A coil of wonderful pressure built in his pelvis and he moaned. Rus was humming exquisitely around his cock. He took Edge deep and _oh,_ his throat was so deliciously tight and warm and Edge wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. He gasped, gripping the back of Rus’s skull. Rus was breathing heavily, his face pressed right against Edge’s pelvis. “Oh fuck, I can’t…” Edge held him there with trembling hands, coming hard down his throat.

When Rus started tapping his femur, Edge let him go, sinking back onto the bed. “You…”

“worth your money?” Rus asked, wiping his mouth. Edge stared. Red dribbled down Rus’s chin, stark against the clean white bone, and Edge may have just come hard enough to put himself to sleep, but oh did he want to go again.

“You… didn’t come,” he managed.

“nothing out of the ordinary,” Rus said indifferently.

Edge shook his head, wiping sweat from his forehead. Shifting close, he squeezed Rus’s femur, then palmed his crotch when he didn’t withdraw. “Allow me?” Eyes fixed on Edge’s face, Rus nodded. Edge unzipped his jeans and felt his way between the folds of his cunt. His finger slipped easily inside. Rus’s eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his face into the crook of Edge’s neck.

“oh, you know your way around,” he groaned as Edge rubbed small circles against his clit. He put an arm around Edge’s chest and clung to his shoulder. “not bad at all, edgelord. my turn.” He nudged Edge’s hand away and pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him. Edge’s cock was half-hard again, and it twitched when Rus straddled his hips and rubbed against it. Edge sank back and watched him move. Rus arched his back and groaned, eyes shut. “fuck, come on love,” he said, pumping Edge’s cock. “get it up for me, i want you inside me.”

Edge shuddered, arousal throbbing. He held onto Rus’s hips but Rus pushed his hands away, pinning them to the bed. He leaned over him, their chests flush, and grinded down on his cock. “Rus, fuck—please,” Edge groaned. “Let me see you put it in.” Pushing down on Edge’s chest with one hand, Rus lined his cock up and sank onto it. He rocked back and forth, slowly taking him deeper. “Oh— _oh!_ ” Edge gasped as Rus bounced in his lap, fucking himself on his cock. “Oh fuck! Fuck that feels so good!”

With each deep press of Edge’s cock, Rus groaned and took a shuddering breath. Edge pulled him against his chest and cupped the back of his skull, kissing it. He thrust up to meet the bucking of his hips. Rus moaned against his neck, his walls clenching then convulsing. His hips sank as Edge came, spilling deep into him.

Edge held Rus to his chest and inhaled his soft sweetness and the faint salt of his magic. “Fuck,” he breathed, kissing his jaw. “Fuck, that was…” Rus began to pull away and Edge’s soul tightened. He let go of him and his arms felt cold. “Would you… would you maybe stay a moment?”

Propped up on one elbow, Rus glanced at him with a frown. “edge…” He chewed his tongue. “this is… this is sex. nothing more.”

“Does it have to be?”

Rus gave him a tired look, then sighed and lay down. “only a moment. this isn’t cuddling.”

Hiding a smile, Edge shuffled down to rest his head on Rus’s chest. “Of course not.” Rus was rigid, but Edge closed his eyes anyway, inhaling him. Slowly, Rus’s arm crept around his shoulders. It did only last a moment, in the end, but that moment was just enough.


	3. A rendezvous in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one meeting is just chance, and two is just fortune, then surely three must be fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short little side project to help me get back into the swing of writing after a bit of a slow period. It feels good to get something finished. Hope you enjoy! ^_^ Fluff, fluff, and more fluff ahead!

It was a while before Edge saw Rus again. And when he did it was like releasing a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He stopped abruptly on the sidewalk outside the restaurant, even though it poured down around him. Fingers shivering around his umbrella, he took a step closer to the window. Droplets trickled down the glass, but there was no mistaking the figure at the bar inside.

Rus’s blouse was black tonight, lined with gold, and there was a gloss to his bones, as if they’d been thoroughly polished. He was circling the rim of his glass with a fingertip, smiling at the man in the seat beside him. His legs were crossed and his body angled deliberately towards his companion. The nature of their discussion was painfully obvious.

But the pang of jealousy Edge felt lasted only a moment. As much as he yearned to be the one in that seat, he held no misconceptions about Rus’s lifestyle. Rus had never been the type to linger on a partner; neither the ones that paid him nor the ones that didn’t. Perhaps Edge did mourn the loss of his company for the night, not that he would have had it either way. He could hardly afford to so much as set foot in this place. He eyed the bouncers stationed at the entrance. He didn’t pass for wealthy on the best of days, much less in jeans and a rain-soaked jumper.

Still, he lingered at the window longer than he ought to have. The rain was icy, and the street quickly grew dark as night fell. Inside, warm candles flickered, and Edge heard catches of soft jazz. It was only when the bouncers began casting him suspicious looks that he decided it was time to call a taxi.

When he looked back at the bar, Rus was gone, as was the man. His chest twisted, longing for—no. It wasn’t for him to dwell on. He tore his gaze away and pulled out his phone, when someone tapped his shoulder. When he spun around, his soul soared a mile. Rus was smiling despite the gush of rain washing over his skull and drenching his shirt. “strange place for a chance meeting,” he said, squinting at Edge through the downpour. “you enjoying the rain?”

“I will admit, it’s a little wet.”

“that all that’s wet?” Rus laughed and rolled his eyes. “don’t answer that.”

“Now that you mention it, you do seem to be getting a little wet yourself.” Edge tipped his umbrella, stepping toward Rus.

“i don’t know that there’s quite room for both of us under that little thing,” Rus said, though he leaned forward regardless.

“I’m sure we’ll make do.” Edge cupped Rus’s trembling hands. They were still warm, and he squeezed them gently before drawing Rus in. Their faces were mere inches apart. Edge could feel Rus’s breaths against his jaw. Shuffling his feet, Rus dropped his gaze.

“um, do you—do you want to come inside?” He sighed. “and please don’t tell me you already have. i know you have. i was there.”

“Twice,” Edge said, smirking. “And yes, I would. Although, I was under the impression you were…” He glanced back at the bar, frowning. “Don’t you have other company?”

Rus’s mouth twitched with amusement. “so you were watching me? well, i got rid of him. he was boring. you’re not boring. keep me company?”

“Oh, I…” Edge’s face burned. “I’m sorry, but I—I don’t have any money tonight.” He looked at the pavement.

“well i didn’t ask you for money, did i? i asked you for company.” Rus let go of his hand, pulling away. “i mean if you don’t want to—”

“I do.” Edge quickly snatched his hand up again, and the corners of Rus’s mouth twitched upward. “I’d really like to. I just didn’t think you would…”

“yeah well. you never think much, do you?” Rus ran his thumb over the back of Edge’s fingers and wiped rain out of his eyes. “come on then. despite what you may think, i’m in no mood to get any wetter.”

****

The room was every bit as decadent as Rus’s attire suggested. Edge grimaced as water dripped from his umbrella onto the plush fur carpet. “Sorry, I um—”

“why don’t you get out of those clothes?” Rus said, already peeling off his wet blouse. He winked at Edge. “no funny business, though. promise.”

“Is that not why I’m here?”

Rus shrugged, digging a t-shirt out of his suitcase on the dresser. “you’re here for my entertainment. we’ll see what i’m in the mood for.” Edge lifted a brow but stripped off his sweater anyway. Rus opened the curtains to reveal a glaze of city lights, blurred by the onslaught of rain. “i have to admit, i’m convinced you’re following me at this point,” he said, kicking off his shoes.

Edge shrugged. “Maybe it’s fate.”

Rus scoffed. “yeah. i’m sure fate gives a damn that we’re fucking each other.”

“Is that why I’m here then?” Edge approached Rus from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. “To fuck you?” He nuzzled into his shoulder. “Because if so, let’s get started.” Rus shivered in his arms and leaned back, turning his head.

“i want you to take this off,” he whispered, tugging on Edge’s shirt. Edge went stiff.

“Why?”

“because i want to see you.” Edge fidgeted under his scrutiny, then sighed.

“Fine.” His voice emerged faint and unconvincing, but he lifted his arms and let Rus pull his shirt over his head. He cringed when his chest was bare, curling in on himself.

“edge,” Rus whispered. “don’t hide from me. i think…” He held Edge’s hands, but didn’t try to move them. “i think you’re kind of—kind of… nice looking,” he finished weakly.

“Nice looking? That the best you can do?”

Rus rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. “whatever. you know i’m not good at this. sexy. you’re sexy.” He brushed Edge’s ribs with his fingertips, gazing over them.

“They’re scars, Rus,” Edge sighed, pulling his hands out of Rus’s grip. “They aren’t sexy.” He picked his shirt up off the floor and turned away. “Maybe I should leave.”

“no—wait! don’t do that.” Edge looked at him, surprised by the panic in his tone. Rus grabbed onto his arm, squeezing. “please. i want you to stay.” He swallowed when Edge narrowed his sockets. “please?”

“Am I allowed to keep my shirt on?”

“yes, but—yours is wet. you have to—you _can_ borrow one of mine.” He smiled, fidgeting. “do you… want to stay?”

Humming, Edge nodded. “Yes. I do. Get me a shirt.”

Rus beamed for just a moment before reconstructing his apathy. There was nothing he could do about the soft glow in his cheekbones, though, and Edge smiled as he watched him rummage through his suitcase. He pulled out a black shirt with the words _bone appetit_ scrawled across the front. “Tasteful,” Edge said as he tugged it over his head.

“wait, was that a pun?” Rus grinned, sinking back onto the bed.

“Definitely not.” Edge crossed his arms, studying Rus. “So… what exactly do you want from me?” Rus gazed up at him with soft eye-lights and a gentle smile. He reached out.

“lie down with me.”

“Should I take my pants off first?”

Rus shook his head. “i just want you to—” He swallowed and looked away, his face glowing. “just lie down.” Edge hesitated, seeking the teasing in Rus’s expression but there was none. Deciding he wasn’t being goaded, he lay on the bed next to Rus, folding his hands on his chest. Rus propped himself up on his elbow, sockets narrowed. “you’re such a stiff.” He shuffled close to Edge and nuzzled his head under his arm. Edge’s soul pulsed. He faced Rus, putting his arm around him.

“You want me to… hold you?”

“i believe civilised folk call it ‘hugging’.” Rus squirmed under Edge’s arm. “you’re not very good at it, give me space to breathe, idiot.” Edge’s head spun. Talk about emotional whiplash.

“Rus, why did you ask me here? Honestly.”

“because,” Rus huffed into his shoulder. “i wanted you.”

“I’m not even paying you. You had your pick of virtually anyone in the bar—”

“yeah but none of them would’ve done this for me, would they?” Sighing, Rus buried his face deeper beneath Edge’s arm. “why do we have to talk about this? can’t we just lie in silence and enjoy the rain?”

“Do you like me, Rus?”

Groaning, Rus sat up. “fuck off. no, i hate you.”

Edge smiled at him. “Is that really true?”

“you’re being difficult on purpose. asshole.” Rus reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “i’m going outside for a smoke.”

Edge caught his hand before he could get up, giving it a gentle squeeze. “That’s a shame. I was enjoying this.”

Rus stared at him, grimacing, then looked skyward. “were you? or are you just humouring me?”

Edge frowned, sitting up. “I’m not humouring you. I—I like you.” Rus’s sockets widened fractionally, his eyes glistening.

“why?” he said in a small voice. Edge frowned, taking both his hands.

“Well, I… I think you’re very attractive. You make me laugh, and you…” He couldn’t look Rus in the eye so he focused on his hands. The delicate bones, so smooth beneath his fingers. “Sometimes when I see you, it feels like my soul might stop. When you touch me, I can barely breathe. Whenever you smile, all I want to do is kiss you, and—”

Edge inhaled sharply as Rus pressed their mouths together. His tongue slipped between Edge’s teeth and Edge sighed, cupping his skull. Rus’s hands curled around the back of his neck, drawing him closer. His magic was sweet and warm, and Edge soul was hammering so hard he could’ve sworn his ribs would crack.

Until Rus broke the kiss. He lay down, staring at the ceiling, his jaw tightly set. Edge laughed softly. “Rus…”

“shut up. shut up and lie down. we’re not talking about it.”

Leaning down, Edge pressed a light kiss to his teeth. “As you wish.” He settled against Rus’s side and pulled him tight. Closing his eyes, he listened to him breathe, barely audible above the steady patter of the rain on the window.

“do you—do you want to have sex?” Rus whispered.

Edge glanced up. “Do you?”

“i asked you.”

“I…” Edge shook his head, burrowing closer. “I’m happy like this.” Rus nodded, and Edge didn’t miss the flicker of relief that crossed his face. He was rigid at first, almost resistant to Edge’s hold. Edge stroked his spine through his shirt, feeling his way across the ridges of bone. In time, Rus’s breathing evened out and he melted beneath Edge’s hands.

When at first he slipped a hand beneath Edge’s shirt, Edge stiffened. But he soon found he didn’t mind the touching as much as he did the looking. Rus’s fingertips brushed over his scars, exploring their way across his ribcage. That feeling, combined with the dull patter of rain, lulled Edge into a doze. He sent a silent thank you to chance for bringing them together for one more night.


End file.
